True Love's Kiss
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Knight Charlie is sent on a quest to recover Prince Draco. When the Prince is returned home, healthy but sleeping, the kingdom waits with baited breath to find out who will awaken the sleeping Prince.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 _Challenges/Competitions at the bottom of the story._

 **Word Count Without AN** \- 2186

* * *

 _Beta'd by the lovely Lizzy_

* * *

 **True Love's Kiss**

* * *

Life as a knight was supposed to be more exciting, Charlie thought, picking at the chains on his armour. He was supposed to be fighting dragons and rescuing fair damsels from evil beings.

Sitting around playing guard duty for the dullest king and queen to have ever reigned in their lands was not what he'd signed up for!

He sighed, tapping his foot impatiently against the floor. His duty was almost over for the day, and he wasn't looking forward to going home. Ginny would be waiting for him, hoping for tales of excitement and he hated to let her down so.

"Weasley."

Charlie was brought out of his musings by his boss, Lord Diggory.

"Sir?"

"The king has called for all of the knights to attend him. I believe he has a quest for you."

A seed of home planted itself deep inside Charlie as he stood, saluting Lord Diggory respectfully before he marched his way to the room where the king always addressed the knights. As he entered the room, he was surprised to find Queen Narcissa there too, clinging to her husband's arm.

Charlie took his place in line, waiting to find out what quest was being offered up. He knew he would offer his services; anything to get out of the emptiness of guard duty was perfectly fine with him.

"My son has been found," King Lucius announced when the last of the knights arrived. A murmur went around the room. It was common knowledge in the lands of Hogsmeade that Prince Draco had been stolen long ago by the evil sorcerer Voldemort, but Charlie believed the search to have been given up on years ago.

"He's being held in a tower, in a land far from here. When Lord Potter vanquished the evil sorcerer Voldemort, we lost hope of ever finding our son, but news has finally reached us of his whereabouts. Unfortunately, it is too far for myself and my wife to travel; we cannot leave the kingdom without rule for so long."

"My King, I would be delighted to fetch your beautiful son home," Knight Zabini offered, falling to one knee in the line.

Charlie rolled his eyes. Knight Zabini wouldn't even get past the gates of Hogsmeade before he died of fright in the forests that separated their lands from all others.

The king glanced at the prone knight and frowned. "Rise, Knight Zabini. As senior knight, and with the recommendation of Lord Diggory, we'd ask that Knight Weasley be the first to attempt to recover our son."

Charlie, fighting to keep the excitement from his face, nodded his head slowly.

"I would be honoured to accept the quest of returning you your son, my King," he replied, bowing as far as his armour allowed. "I shall set out as soon as I've prepared my horse. Are there any obstacles that I should be prepared for?"

The king's lips tilted slightly. "We have naught but a map, Knight Weasley. Prince Draco is being kept in Hangleton, the land that the evil sorcerer was borne from. You must be prepared for anything."

Charlie bowed again. "My King."

* * *

Charlie attached the supply bag to the back of his horse. Nimbus was the biggest horse in the stable, and would only allow Charlie to ride her.

"I do not understand why the king chose you to undertake such a privileged quest, but when you fail, I'll be there to save the prince," Knight Zabini said, entering the stable.

Charlie huffed, amused by the jealous tone of the other knight.

"I'll be sure to clear the way of danger for you, Zabini," he replied cheerfully. "Wouldn't want you to break a nail, after all."

A haughty sniff was all the reply he got before he heard the stomping of heavy boots on the ground as Zabini stormed away.

Checking his weapons a final time, Charlie nodded to himself. "Come along, Nimbus. Let us go and find ourselves a prince."

Climbing onto the horse, Charlie allowed himself a moment to settle, before he squeezed his legs gently, guiding Nimbus from the stables. The king was awaiting him along with Lord Diggory at the gates of the palace.

"Good luck, Knight Weasley," he bid.

Charlie nodded to his king. "I'll fetch your son home, my King," he promised.

He'd already checked his map, and he knew the direction in which he first had to travel, so he set off at a comfortable trot until he hit the boundaries of the kingdom.

Darkness fell as he hit the forest edge, but he continued on. Eventually, he'd have to find somewhere to rest for the night, but he was still riding high on the opportunity to get out of Hogsmeade, and he knew that even should he stop, he wouldn't sleep.

A distant rumble startled him, and he laughed at his own jumpiness. Nimbus carefully trekked through the forest, unshakeable and strong against the growing density of the trees around them.

Bats swooped above the canopy of the leaves, and the noises of the animals surrounding him kept Charlie on edge. When they came upon a creek, Charlie pulled Nimbus to a halt, dismounting her carefully.

She treaded carefully to the creek edge, taking the opportunity of a drink. Charlie set up camp, lighting a fire easily before he pulled some dried foods from the pack he'd attached to Nimbus. Looking at his map in the firelight, Charlie quickly verified his placement, happy with the ground he'd gained. If he continued making such progress, he should be with the prince in a matter of days.

A flash of lightning above lit up the area, startling Nimbus, who neighed uneasily.

"It's okay, girl," Charlie comforted, leading her under the cover of the canopy. While he was aware of the dangers of lightning and trees, he also knew it to be negligible. Lying back against a rock, Charlie sighed to himself.

This was what he'd always dreamed of when he was younger. He finally felt like a Knight.

* * *

The days passed by with ease, and it was only three days before he was pulling Nimbus to a stop in front of a large manor house. Tying his horse up, Charlie checked that his sword was secure against his side before he pushed open the large gates.

Creaking ominously, they gave to his force, and he began the walk up to the front doors. This was where the king had said his son was being kept, but Charlie wasn't convinced. The area looked neglected, surely the Prince wasn't so helpless that he couldn't escape such a place.

Entering the manor house, Charlie cautiously climbed the stairs, glancing around him. Ensuring he was, indeed, alone, he searched the rooms.

He wasn't surprised to find the prince in the very last room he checked. Was that not always the way?

The prince appeared to be sleeping, and Charlie approached quietly. He looked like a child in sleep, though Charlie knew him to be twenty. Blond hair, much like that of his parents, splayed elegantly across the pillow, and the hard lines of the prince's face were very striking.

Charlie was quite certain that the ladies of Hogsmeade would be in raptures over the handsome young man.

Shaking the prince's shoulder gently, Charlie sighed when there was no sighs of him waking up. Nobody had informed him that the prince would be under a spell of any sort. Seeing no other option, Charlie took a deep breath, before he carefully put his arms under the prince, one beneath his back and the others in the crook of his knees, and lifted the younger man in his arms.

Holding him tightly against his chest, Charlie left the room, wondering how on earth Nimbus would cope with carrying the two of them all the way back to Hogsmeade. His poor horse would certainly be well rewarded when they finally returned to the kingdom.

It was with great difficulty that Charlie mounted Nimbus with his new burden, settling the sleeping prince in front of him. With the blond's head carefully secured against him, Charlie set off for Hogsmeade, pleased that his first real quest had gone so well.

King Lucius had tears running down his face when Charlie arrived at the palace, prince in arms.

"I believe he's under a sleeping spell of sorts, My King," Charlie informed him as he dismounted Nimbus for the final time. "If you've a bed for me to place him on?"

Charlie was led to the prince's room, and he carefully set the young man on the bed. His arms felt oddly empty as he stepped back but he dismissed the feeling. It had taken three days to return, after all, and for much of that time, he'd held the prince to his chest.

"The spell will be broken by true love's kiss," Queen Narcissa murmured, stroking her son's cheek. "Lucius, we must arrange for the townspeople to come and kiss our boy. I wish to see his beautiful eyes once more."

"We thank you, Knight Weasley," King Lucius said, bowing to Charlie. "From the bottom of our hearts, we thank you."

Charlie left the room, ignoring the growing feeling of discomfort in his gut. He quickly stripped his armour, stretching gladly the moment it was off. Showering and changing into his regular clothes, he left the palace, heading home for some much needed rest and relaxation.

And of course, he had to tell Ginny all about his adventure.

* * *

The kingdom was awash with the news of the returned prince, and the inhabitants of Hogsmeade were queuing up outside the castle for the chance to kiss and awaken the young man.

Life returned to normal for Charlie, and he continued to do his duty as guard at the castle, spending much of his time tending to Nimbus to avoid the crowds of chattering maids.

"The prince sleeps on," Lord Diggory informed him, two weeks post his return.

Charlie frowned. "Perhaps the queen is wrong about the cure?"

"The king has asked that all the knights take their own turn to kiss the prince before he issues the invitation to the men of the kingdom. Knight Zabini was rather upset that his own lips weren't the ones to awaken the young man."

Snorting, Charlie nodded. "I can only imagine his disappointment."

"Come with me, then, Knight Weasley. You can leave once the deed has been done."

Charlie followed along behind Lord Diggory. He could feel anticipation building inside him, though he tried to force it away. He wouldn't be the one to awaken the prince, there was nothing magical about his lips.

The king and queen were outside the door to the prince's room, and as Charlie passed, King Lucius squeezed his arm.

Entering the room alone, Charlie approached the prince's bed once more. Pushing away the hope he couldn't stop, he leant over and pressed his lips softly to the chapped ones of the blond-haired man. When Charlie pulled back, he was amazed to see the prince's eyelids flutter.

When the eyes opened, Charlie was pulled into the most stunning stormy eyes he'd ever seen.

Before either of them could speak, the door opened and the king and queen entered, eyes widening when they looked upon the eyes of their son. Charlie took a few steps back as they approached, and he watched as they embraced their boy, their happiness practically shining off them.

Feeling like he should leave, Charlie backed up to the door. He was almost out when he was called back.

Prince Draco was sitting up in the bed, his eyes on Charlie. "I know you. I've… dreamt of you," he murmured. "You're…"

"Knight Weasley," Charlie introduced himself.

"I think you're beautiful," Draco blurted out, making Charlie, King Lucius and Queen Narcissa look at him in shock.

"Ah… Thank you?"

"You saved me," Draco replied, his tone sure. "You were the one to come and save me, and you were the one to wake me up."

"Yes," Charlie agreed. "It was my duty to the kingdom."

"My knight in shining armour," Draco whispered. He held his hand out and beckoned for Charlie to come closer.

Glancing at the king and queen, Charlie did as he was bid until he stood beside the bed.

"Sit with me," Draco requested. "Tell me about you. I want to know you."

"I…"

Charlie glanced helplessly at King Lucius.

"As my son wishes, Knight Weasley," King Lucius said, offering him a smile. "As my lovely wife predicted, true love's kiss was what awakened my son. We must prepare a feast in celebration!"

As the king and queen left the room, Charlie returned his attention to the prince.

"True love's kiss," Draco said quietly, meeting Charlie's eyes. "I believe, Knight Weasley, that we must test such a proclamation. It could have simply been that you have bad breath."

Charlie laughed, but didn't pull away when Draco leant forward to press their lips together once more. When they parted, Draco was grinning widely.

"Minty fresh," he murmured. "My mother must have been correct."

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **Hogwarts**

 _Assignment - Charms - Sleeping Beauty!AU / Charlie Weasley_

 **Writing Club.**

 _Book Club - Evangeline Samos - Haughty / Jealous / Weapon_

 _Showtime - 22. Draco Malfoy_

 _Themed List - Bats_

 **Around The World** \- Cabo Verde - Charlie Weasley

 **Gobstones** \- Orange Stone - Travel / Accuracy - CharlieDraco / Power - Stretching / Technique - Lightning

 **HPFC**

 **Friends Competition** \- S2Ep20 - Draco Malfoy

 **100 Ways To Say** \- 50. "I think you're beautiful."

 **Are You Crazy Enough** \- 237. Fairy tale

 **Halloween Character Challenge** \- Pumpkin. Write about a Weasley


End file.
